Secrets Reveled
by The Texas Chicken Little
Summary: FIRST STORY. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. Ken Akamastu-sama and all the companies that distribute and translate this series do. I just own the original characters.

**Secrets Reveled**

Prologue

The Princess

In a dark alley in the magic country, a beat up looking ojiicon stood waiting for something. He was tense; he had gotten a letter from an old friend asking him to secretly meet here; although he didn't know why. Just as he was about to light up a cigarette, a beautiful female voice broke the night.

"It's good to see you again, Gatou-san."

The ojiicon named Gatou, startled, dropped his cigarette and lighter and turned to see a cloaked figure with a small bundle in its arms.

"Good evening, Ashura-dono. It has been quite a long time," said Gatou.

The female replied, "Let's skip the formalities and the honorifics. I need you to take care of something for me."

"What do you want me to do, Ashura?"

"You do know the rules regarding the royal family, don't you?" asked Ashura.

Gatou nodded his head in agreement, he new full too well about the regulations of the magic country.

"Well," she began, "You know that the first born child of the King and Queen will become the ruler of the magic country and that the child must be a magic user to even become the magic country's ruler."

Gatou was absorbing all of this, but was still clueless about why she wanted him here to explain the royal regulations.

"As such I would like you to become my daughter's guardian." said Ashura.

Gatou gaped, "No one ever told me you had a daughter!"

"That is because," Ashura began, "we have kept her identity a secret to the entire magical country. If it got out that the first child of the King of the country was in fact a magic canceller, there would be an uproar. The country would fall and our existence reveled to the mundane world."

"All right, Ashura, I'll take you're daughter. Although you know that the group I run with is a very tough crowd. We get into danger all the time." He said.

"I know that. This is the reason why I asked you, Gatou, because I trust you, the Thousand Master, and the Alarpra of the Eternal Wind."

Gatou sighed. He knew there was no way out of this. He took the bundle from Ashura and, as she walked away, asked, "What is her name?"

Ashura turned around and quietly said,"Asuna."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please review, but no flames, please (don't make me beg). I will get around to the next chapter whenever I can. Thank Ya'll.**

_**TCL**_


	2. The Magic Meeting

Look at chapter one for the disclaimer. I am too lazy to put up one for the rest of the story

_**Secrets Reveled**_

**The Magic Meeting**

Negi confidently looked at the headmaster. Negi had just given his reasons for not wiping out the memory off Chao after there confrontation on the last day of the MahoraFest.

"Alright, Negi-sensei," Said the headmaster, "You say you do not want Chao-san's memory wiped because she may have useful information on the future."

"Yes, headmaster-sama," Negi proclaimed, "It seems that sometimes even if time is changed certain things will happen, although the actual timing of the event will be changed."

"I agree with you on that Negi-kun," sighed the headmaster, "You also say that she came back in time to save a love one who had died in a tragedy."

Negi nodded. "It seems she said that one of her great-grandfathers was myself and that was who she wanted to save, by bringing magic into plain view and controlling the world powers, she could save more lives. Now that she can't go back to the future, she has promised to help me."

"Do you believe her, Negi-kun?"

"I do headmaster-kun."

"Then I hope you will do well in the future Negi-kun, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it headmaster-kun?" Negi asked intrigued.

"You do know that there is a meeting of the representatives of the different magical associations in the magic country coming up."

Negi nodded.

"Well, I am asking you and your ministra to go to the meeting during summer break as the representatives for the Kanto magic association".

"What!?" Negi gaped. He had always wanted to go to the magic country, but not as an representative.

"Because of my age and the load of work I have to do after the festival incident, I need someone to go in my place. Before you say anything, Negi-kun, the other mage teachers are right now cleaning up after the mess left behind by Chao-san," said the headmaster reproachfully.

But, you said I have to take my ministra magi!

"Yes, Negi-kun. It is a rule that all of a Magister Magi's Ministra must be present at the first meeting."

"Oh boy," said Negi.

"Negi-kun your plane for the magic country will leave in three weeks I suggest you tell your ministra to get ready for your trip."

"Yes, headmaster," Negi whined.

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter. These next few chapters are going to be filler chapters, explaining what has gone on since the MahoraFest I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I'd also like to say that I take constructive criticism, but no #$ flames. Also if anyone can tell teach me how to use Japanese honorifics that would be well appreciated. Crap. Too long of an author's note. See ya'll.

_**TCL**_


	3. Getting Ready to Discuss

**Secrets Reveled**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Ready to Discuss**

Negi had no idea how to tell the girls. The rules of the meeting were clear; he had to take all of his Ministra Magi. He knew that some of them would get angry, especially Asuna, but he knew that they would all follow him to the ends of the earth and back again. Negi decided that a small meeting with all of his Ministra was in order. He grabbed the first one out of his pocket not noticing whose it was until it was too late.

"Telepathia_," _whispered Negi.

_Hello?_

_What!? Negi-bozu is that you? What do you want? _cried the startled voice of Asuna.

_Asuna-san, _Negi said, _could you get the others into the room for a meeting? I am going to need to tell you all something important._

_All right, Negi-bozu,_ sighed Asuna, _Most of them have already gotten back to the dorms._

_Thanks, Asuna-san,_ Negi said, _see you in a little while._

Negi sighed in relief as the connection was severed. He hoped it would be easier than he thought.

* * *

Asuna let out a sigh herself. Ever since Takahata-sensei had rejected her, she had looked at Negi in a different light. He was still a stubborn little brat who couldn't find his father without help, but she couldn't help but help falling in love with him. He was the one who tried his hardest to help make her life a little easier. She wanted to make sure she was by his side for a very long time and help him achieve his goal in life to find his father. Although she wouldn't tell him or anyone else that. 

"Well," Asuna said to herself, "time to get everyone here."

* * *

**A/N: Why, hello again, ya'll. Here is another update from me. Sorry about last chapter, I had made a mistake with the names of the Magic Association that Mahora Acadamy is under. It has been fixed. Also, someone asked if this is going to be a Negi/Asuna fic. Eventually, it will. Right now, It is just going to be one-sided (Negi is still a ten year old people). Also, sorry for the short chapter. Well then, that is all the rambling from me today. See ya'll.**

_**TCL**_


	4. Discussions

**Secrets Reveled**

**Chapter 4**

**Discussions**

"WHAT!?" Asuna nearly screamed as Negi told the girls in the room about the meeting in the Magical Kingdom. Negi was glad he had put up privacy spells up around the room. Her voice could have alerted the entire campus to their secret meeting."\

"Sensei, is this true?" asked Nodoka, who looked a bit concerned.

"I am sorry to say, but it is," Negi sighed, "as such all of you will be going with me over summer break."

At that, some of the girls mouths dropped wide open. It seemed that this meeting had ruined their plans.

"But, I have a tournament over the break," cried Makie.

"And I had bunch of research I wanted to do over the break," grumbled Hakase.

"WHAT ABOUT MY JOB!!??" Asuna screamed as she nearly broke the table in two.

Negi sighed and said, "I am truly sorry girls, but it can't be helped. We will be leaving in 3 weeks so all of you will somehow have to cancel you're plans. Besides, some of you might actually enjoy the magic country."

"How would you know?" asked Asuna, who seemed to have calmed down a bit, but still glared at him, "You have never been there before, have you?"

"Well, no, actually. But I have heard good things about it," Negi said.

"Like what exactly, Sensei," asked Yue.

"Many of the buildings, although ancient, are beautiful and still standing because of the magic; there is also a large library full of books on the magical and normal world in it and we might even see the rulers of the magic country."

"They royalty, right Negi-bozu?" asked Ku Fei.

"Yes, and because of it they also have to attend this meeting."

"So what are we suppose to do after the first meeting, just sight-see?" asked Asuna.

"Well, you can do that, stay at the meeting, hang out with the Ministra of other mages, or you can sit around the hotel all day doing nothing."

"Well, it isn't that bad, Negi-kun, but you will be sitting in the meeting for three weeks," said Konoka

"It won't be that bad. From what I have heard the meeting won't be boring, and the meetings have two full-day recesses once a week. So I will be able to sightsee myself and enjoy the country with you girls. All right then girls, this meeting is adjourned."

As the girls, started to leave, Negi felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. He saw Chisme standing right behind him. "Sensei, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Chiu-san?"

She flinched as he said that. He wasn't suppose to use her idol name outside of a very few circumstances.

"Don't call me that name, Sensei," she growled. Immediately after, she got a hold of herself and said, "Sensei, my question is, is there any way to get on the regular Internet through the magic world?"

"Yes there is Chisme-san, and they have modifications for laptops to convert magical energy into electricity for it."

"Thank you, Sensei," As she walked away, she muttered to herself, "I have got to stop blushing in front of him he is only a ten-year-child. There is nothing to get hot and bothered about."

Negi stretched. It was a long day today and he needed rest. He also needed to start getting everything ready for the trip. He had high hopes that this trip would go great.

* * *

** A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the last after I reread it a few times, I felt it was kind of bad. Sorry about that. Oh yeah, and tell me how I am doing. Thank ya'll.

_**TCL**_


	5. Author's Note

Sorry to everyone, but I am no longer going to continue on with this story. I am hopfully going to start another story based on the same premise. So keep an I out for my next story!

See ya'll.

TCL


End file.
